el cazador oculto
by appo nine sabot
Summary: Esta historia narra las ocurrencias, situaciones y parte de la vida de un sicario de nombre "ojos frios", un asesino considerado el mas pedido y temido de Asia y que en su última mision se le encomendará liquidar a nuestros heroes, no le sera tan facil
1. Chapter 1

Estimado/a lector/a, primero que nada gracias por tomarte la molestia de visitar esta historia, originalmente el personaje central de este relato tendria ciertas caracteristicas que llevarian a un final que, en mi opinión seria de desagrado para los seguidores de la película y que, ademas, solo perjudicaria aun mas la narración, esta fue una de las razones por la cual decidi eliminar por primera vez esta historia y después de mucho tiempo de replantearla creo que estoy listo para hacerla de nuevo.

Esta historia narra las ocurrencias, situaciones y parte de la vida de un sicario de nombre "ojos frios", obviamente no es su nombre real pero eso es para después, un asesino considerado el mas pedido y temido de Asia y que en su última mision se enfrentara a oponentes de su talla y el combate será bastante parejo.

No puedo decirle mas que esto, para mas información lean esta historia.

* * *

><p>Carlos gracias por hablar conmigo y el apoyo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo del mal<strong>

Todo giraba en torno a una habitación, era un espacio bastante amplio pero simple, las paredes eran de piedra lisa y los muebles eran apenas una cama, un cajón de madera que hacia las de mesa de cama y un armario, pero a el le gustaba así, de niño sus padres le dieron una habitación un poco mas grande pero nunca fue muy amueblada o decorada, a el no le importaba, era feliz con lo que tenia, así le gustaba.

Su nombre era ojos fríos un hijo de tigres que salio de algún lugar del norte, nadie sabia quien era exactamente o si tenia familia o algún amigo fuera del circulo de personas a las que se vinculaban solo por su trabajo, pero el tampoco era muy conversador, sabia que si mantenía su vida personal en privado todo iría bien, sino podría haber problemas.

En un día como cualquier otro realizaba una tarea de rutina, se sentaba en el suelo en posición de loto frente a un jarrón de metal y cerraba los ojos concentrándose y, en ocasiones, recordando la lección.

"vivimos rodeados de energía, no podemos verla pero a través de la meditación podemos afinar nuestros sentidos para sentirla e incluso controlarla"

"controlarla?"

Asintió gentilmente con la cabeza

"es manejar y manipular una fuerza tan basta y tan fuerte que podría desde detener la lluvia en el aire hasta torcer la realidad misma"

El lo miro sin entender

"de acuerdo…." Con un tono dudoso " pero como puedo controlar algo que no veo?"

"veras, imagina que puedes manipular el aire, es invisible a los ojos pero contiene un gran poder que solo es visible cuando este explota y libera energía"

"como los huracanes?"

Asintió nuevamente

"imagina el fuego o el rayo, los dos al igual que el aire son expresiones puras de la energía y si son liberadas generan un gran poder el cual permite verla, esta energía es el kendo, y el arte del kendo es el arte del control y dominio de la energía tanto de tu cuerpo como del exterior. Y si las controlas sabiamente" le sonrió "lograras grandes cosas"

Sus palabras cautivaron su inquieta cabeza haciéndola delirar con actos tan asombros que solo parecían ser ejecutados por dioses, debía dominar el kendo a como de lugar, de una forma u otra

"cuantos maestros pueden manipularlo?" le pregunto entusiasmado

"pues…" miro para arriba pensativo "tal vez…. Dos o tres, no estoy seguro"

Eso lo hizo asombrarse

"tan pocos?"- dijo decepcionado

"debes comprender que el kendo de por si es difícil de entender, segundo que su percepción es tan complicada que incluso solo algunos pueden sentirlo después de años y años de meditación" se detuvo y viendo que nuevamente le costo entender simplifico sus palabras "el control del kendo es un entrenamiento mas meditativo que físico, no se trata de simples técnicas o coreografías, primero debes ser capaz de sentirlo, verlo, olerlo y eso solo se logra a través de una intensa meditación, puede tomar meses, años, incluso décadas antes de siquiera sentir algo, pero cuando uno logra sentirlo es a partir de ese punto que puede practicar los diez pergaminos del kendo"

"los diez pergaminos?"

"son las diez técnicas conocidas por nosotros que fueron desarrolladas con el paso de los años por quienes lograron la percepción total de la energía"

"cree que yo pueda practicarlas algún día maestro?"

"no lo dudo ojos fríos" le puso una mano en un hombro " no lo dudo"

Pasaron años desde ese momento y apenas había dominado dos de esas técnicas pero la percepción siempre era lo mas difícil, su mente debía estar calmada y su cuerpo relajado para que la visión fuera efectiva y finalmente realizar el ultimo paso, manejar la energía que rodeaba al jarrón

Sereno, relajó los parpados, los músculos se ablandaron y el corazón latía con naturalidad. No podía ver por los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir como esa pieza de metal se alzaba en el aire flotando como si colgara de un hilo, el ejercicio iba bien, casi hacia que el objeto tocara el techo.

"crees que deberíamos molestarlo?" se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta "además, y solo digo, quizás ni siquiera esta ahí, digo, no hay ningún ruido de pasos o cosas así"

Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados

"claro tu eres nuevo, el se pasa todo el día en esa habitación, incluso por días, solo sale a comer o hacer un entrenamiento, solo golpea la puerta" sonó una segunda voz

El jarrón temblaba en el aire

"pero y si se enoja o se molesta?, no quiero que ese tipo me mate o…"

Eso fue todo, la concentración se desvaneció y ni los puños apretados del tigre impidieron que el artefacto metálico cayera al suelo generando un sonido estrepitoso que hizo callar a las voces del otro de la puerta

"MALDICION!" gritó

"lo siento frío, quieres que volvamos mas tarde?" pregunto la voz con mas experiencia

Solo escucharon un bufido y unos pasos acompañados por palabras extrañas, posiblemente en otro idioma.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, eran dos rinocerontes con armaduras y lanzas

"ya arruinaron mi concentración, que quieren?" algo molesto

"Taurus quiere verte" volvió a hablar el mas experimentado

"debo llevar la mascara?"

"no, dijo que no" sus palabras solo hicieron que frunciera un poco mas el ceño, todo iva de mal en peor "lo siento…" apenas una palmada en el hombro y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca mientras recorría el camino hacia Taurus

"que tiene de malo que no lleve la mascara?" preguntó el nuevo

"pasa que normalmente si debe llevarla es porque conocerá a un posible cliente y debe preservar su identidad, después habla con Taurus y entre los dos determinan si aceptar o no" hizo una pausa "pero si no debe llevarla es porque seguramente ya le asigno un trabajo, y el odia eso"

"wow, pero eso que tiene de malo?, digo, el acepta misiones de gente que ni siquiera conoce, sus blancos son gente que no conoce que tiene de malo?"

"odia que lo traten como mercancía"

El pasillo era largo y bien iluminado, las antorchas hacían que las paredes de piedra se vieran rojizas, siempre había actividad en ese lugar, o un mensajero le avisaba algo a alguien o un grupo de novatos llegaban tarde al entrenamiento. La gran ventaja es que ese pasillo tan amplio conectaba a absolutamente todas las habitaciones, salones, herrerías y la gran cocina, no había forma de perderse allí y el gran final de esa obra de la arquitectura era una escalera que conectaba con un puente suspendido sobre la gran arena de entrenamiento, donde se organizaban los ejércitos y los entrenamientos masivos, al final de este puente se encontraban dos grandes puertas con una escolta armada, siendo el tan conocido golpeo dos veces y entro a la oficina donde Taurus lo esperaba, un toro que administraba tan colosal empresa la cual fue creado por su familia muchas generaciones atrás

"frío, que bueno que llegaste, ven siéntate" dijo con voz alta y alegre, casi sonaba como broma

"ve directo al grano T quien toca hoy?" tajante de mal humor

"de que estas hablando?"

"oh por favor, siempre que no tuve que ponerme la mascara fue porque me vendiste a alguien que proponía una misión suicida pero dejo una pila de oro en la mesa, asi que" se sentó en el borde de la misma "quien tiene que "sufrir un accidente?""

"je je, oh frío" se levanto " me malinterpretaste, te llame para avisarte que Ocros quiere que lo ayudes con un grupo de recién llegados"

Lo miro con cara de que le estaba tomando el pelo

" y por que no simplemente le dijiste a los mensajeros que tenia que ir para allá?"

"porque quería ver la expresión de tu cara jaja" se rió un poco mas "ah, eres muy desconfiado"

"tengo mis razones, idiota" se encamino a la salida

"y un pesimista"

"recuerda el puerto y entenderás por que" cerro la puerta

Le tomo un poco de tiempo volver a su habitación y ponerse una armadura militar, conociendo a Ocros era seguro que haría una dramatización solo para resaltar las cosas y en efecto era cierto porque cuando llego podía escucharlo dando un gran discurso a los recién llegados, contuvo la risa mientras lo veía por un agujero de la puerta.

Ocros era un cocodrilo vestido con armadura samurai que vivía para entrenar soldados, en términos de rango era comandante, facultad que rápidamente le permitió conseguir empleo en el bajo mundo luego de circunstancias comprometedoras, un clásico bocón militar, y un hueso duro de roer

"MUY BIEN señoritas" caminaba en línea de punta a punta frente una fila" muchos de ustedes, analfabetas inútiles solo saben dos cosas: juntar arroz de la tierra y masturbarse, bueno AQUÍ NO HARAN NINGUNA DE LAS DOS" cambio de lado "aquí viene a aprender disciplina, rectitud y como matar a un oponente antes que ellos los maten a ustedes" se detuvo en el centro de la misma "no les mentiré, ustedes son un grupo muy especial, nunca vi tanta gente con cara de idiotas reunidos en un solo lugar, por eso hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial" ese era el pie para la entrada "todos los que oyeron hablar de el lo conocen como el asesino de la mascara de hierro, la sombra de la muerte, el ultimo mandaloriano o el ultimo cazador, pero yo lo conozco de otra forma, veterano de la guerra civil luego de dos años en la vanguardia, de tratar con toda la basura que la guerra le pudiese tirar, el único medico de campaña que opero en primera línea, con cinco años de entrenamiento especial les presento, al líder de las grullas grises, el capitán Ojos Fríos"

Entrada triunfal a paso firme y mirada recta, la poca conducta militar que le quedó se le hizo notar junto con los murmullos masivos, su especie de por si tenia una reputación guerrera milenaria, el hecho de ser el capitán "desaparecido" del grupo de tareas especiales mas secreto de China genero impacto pero no tanto como ver la cara desnuda de una autentica leyenda, un hombre que parecía invisible y asesinaba de tal forma que la muerte parecía natural

"te gusta dar espectáculos eh lagartija?" le susurro a su compañero

"solo así logro que me presten atención" se dio la vuelta mirándolos "todos suyos capitán" lo invito señalándolos

"gracias comandante" agrego y se dirigió a los reclutas

Los que estaban al frente se pusieron rectos metiendo pecho como auténticos soldados, se tomo un momento para ver a los del frente y después con la mirada a los de atrás, era un surtido de rinocerontes, toros, jabalíes, cocodrilos, algunos gorilas y otros leopardos, lo casual, se centro en uno de los rinocerontes de la primera fila, se lo quedo mirando fijo y este se quedo duro como una estatua con la mirada recta sin moverse, siguió así por no mas de treinta segundos hasta que..

"respira" dijo el tigre, el novato expulso una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a inhalar y luego exhalar siguiendo este ritmo recuperando el aliento

"gracias señor" dijo apoyando las manos en las rodillas, su superior le devolvió el gesto con una palmada en el hombro

" muy bien escúchenme" todos se pusieron rectos, el revoleó los ojos "en descanso" se soltaron un poco "esto es simple, mi trabajo, junto al del comandante, es enseñarles a pelear en un campo de batalla o en cualquier otro ambiente, lo que les enseñare puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y eso nos lleva a la única regla de la guerra: siempre peleen juntos, codo con codo, unidos tienen mas posibilidades de vivir, pero si están solos, o no, apliquen siempre pero SIEMPRE la regla universal, matar o morir" hizo una pausa viéndolos al rostro, en ese momento se quito el protector del pecho de la armadura y lo dejo caer en frente de ellos resonando el eco "no importa si están desarmados, desprotegidos, heridos, agonizantes o enfermos, el enemigo no se detendrá hasta matarlos o hasta que ustedes lo maten" se detuvo nuevamente "ENTENDIDO?"

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!, SIEMPRE JUNTOS, MATAR O MORIR"

"bien, ahora acérquense y hagan un circulo alrededor" se fueron acercando lentamente "vamos, vamos, vamos ya comenzó la clase no tenemos todo el día" trotaron y formaron un circulo amplio mientras el terminaba de quitarse toda la armadura "necesito un voluntario" unos segundos después apareció un rinoceronte _acaso hay sobrepoblación de estos tipos?_ Pensó "soldado, quiero que me ataques, no importa como, quiero que me mates"

"estas perdido amigo" le dijo un leopardo al rinoceronte

"por favor" se puso un hacha en el hombro con una sonrisa bobalicona "este tipo esta sobreestimado, le daré una lección"

"quiero ver que lo intentes niño" le respondió el tigre

El mastodonte se lanzo corriendo blandiendo el hacha en el aire mientras su contrincante se quedaba quieto, cuando estaba a un metro de distancia este se movió a su izquierda haciendo que el su adversario se fuera sobre sus compañeros, las risas no tardaron en llegar.

Una sonrisa se vio en ojos fríos, le divertía este tipo de cosas, el rino se recupero la compostura y agito la cabeza, ahora su entrenador tomaba una posición que le hacia burla, puso el brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda y el izquierdo al frente, esta vez volvió a correr hacia el pero atacando a la altura del torso con golpes horizontales, el tigre esquivaba ágilmente moviéndose para atrás o para los costados. Siguieron así un rato mas hasta que comenzó a notarse que el novato estaba cansado pero con ánimos de pelear y ferocidad en sus ataques, cuando el hacha en el ataque quedó en frente del felino este con su mano derecha la tomo del mango y se la saco de un tirón y aprovechando este impulso le propició un gancho izquierdo en el mentón haciendo que cayera de espalda.

"WOW" grito ojos fríos mientras los aplausos colmaban en ese círculo de combate improvisado, le arrojó el hacha al rinoceronte y camino al lado opuesto del circulo, el derrotado aprovecho este momento de distracción y corrió nuevamente como la primera vez pero era en silencio para atacarlo por la espalda y cuando estaba a un metro el gato rayado se dio vuelta y le dio una patada vertical con el talón justo en el mentón y luego bajo el pie a gran velocidad y lo pateó en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera unos metros para después correr sobre el y de un salto apoyó el pie derecho en el cinturón de su adversario y el otro en su abdomen y con el puño enalto lo golpeo nuevamente por la izquierda, esto sumado al "empujón" hizo que cayera al piso como un árbol recién talado pero ahora el se encontraba sobre el oponente.

Este noto que el tigre parecía tener un brazalete metálico muy peculiar en la mano izquierda, la cual se posaba en forma de puño sobre su cara, hizo un movimiento como de querer empuñar el hacha, el cual fue percibido por ojos fríos frunciéndole el ceño gruñendo y al apretar el puño que amenazaba del brazalete se desplegaron dos cuchillas paralelas y curvas que culminaban la amenaza final, asombrado el vencido desistió de empuñar su arma y le mostró las manos en son de rendición.

El vencedor hizo un movimiento con la mano y las cuchillas volvieron a su lugar, se levanto del rinoceronte y le dio la mano para que se levantara, todos se quedaron mudos ante tan asombroso ataque y de haber visto un brazalete mandaloriano, el silencio se apoderó del lugar

"entonces, que aprendimos hoy?" alzo la voz el felino "quien puede decirme como lo derrote, siendo que era mas grande y fuerte que yo?"

Se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que uno de los cocodrilos hablo

"siendo mas rápido… y… y esperando a atacar"

"correcto, cuando peleen en desventaja deben explotar las de su oponente, en este caso el mió mas grande, mas fuerte pero también es mas lento y se agota mas rápidamente, además soy mas pequeño que el, eso me hace por naturaleza un blanco difícil, soy mas rápido y mas ágil, y claro estoy mejor entrenado pero explotando las desventajas de su oponente siempre triunfaran, entendido?" asintieron, otros respondieron "también ataquen por sorpresa, hagan lo que su adversario no espere eso también ayuda" nuevamente asintieron "el ataque que use son dos, el primero se llama la cola del escorpión y el otro es el salto del ángel, después lo hablaremos, el entrenamiento terminó"

Así era un entrenamiento con ojos fríos, creía en el ejemplo y la practica y que era fundamental divertirse en el trabajo, aun si eso significaba humillar a un altanero, aunque su verdadera ocupación era mucho peor que esta, en parte la odiaba, pero alguien debía ser el asesino de la mascara de hierro, alguien debía ser el cazador oculto

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Agente de destrucción**

Todo era un desastre. Gritos, sangre, corridas, el choque del metal, masacre. Cada quien luchaba su propia lucha por la supervivencia, con salvajismo, sin disciplina sin un plan. En la primera oleada el cayo al suelo, debía guiar a los hombres y el había caído al suelo, debía levantarse o la batalla estaría perdida.

"mantengan la línea!" grito re incorporado, la mayor parte de la mascara de tela que usaba se había hecho pedazos pero eso no importaba

Tomó las riendas de la situación y la batalla se volvió mas pareja, sus compañeros desaparecieron en la confusión pero estarían bien, eran las grullas grises, los cinco soldados invencibles del ejercito imperial. Todo iba bien, lentamente el enemigo desistió en su ataque y comenzaba a posarse en retirada, era ahora o nunca, el contraataque podría determinar el fin de la guerra. La carga gloriosa, el punto final, pero algo hizo que el gran gato se quedara helado, un grito en particular resonó entre todos, desvió la mirada y vio como en cámara lenta uno de sus compañeros caía con el pecho atravesado por una lanza, su mejor amigo, corrió en su auxilio atravesando el costado de la gigantesca carga, ya no importaba un líder su sed de sangre los guiara de ahí en mas.

El sorprendido enemigo se sobresalto con el tigre, quiso defenderse con la lanza ensangrentada pero le fue inútil, le fallo el cuerpo y la técnica al quedarse duro fue completamente vulnerable a la patada que lo saco volando inconsciente.

Lo acostó de espalda en el suelo, se quito el resto de la mascara y desesperadamente lo examino analizando la herida

"vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien" le decía mientras le quitaba la ropa "ENFERMERO!, ENFERMERO!" al ver la herida se le congelo el corazón, el arma le atravesó un pulmón, una herida con solo un resultado: la muerte

"cof cof, no te.. no te preocupes" le dijo el lobo herido

"que sucede doctor?" pregunto un enfermero "un momento, tu no eres doctor"

"soy el capitán de las grullas grises y el medico del batallón ayúdame a detener la hemorragia" le grito tajante, mientras oprimía la herida

"descuida frio.." le sonreía "esto no es tan malo"

"ya estas delirando" aplicaba vendajes

"me cuesta… respirar" hizo que los dos sanadores se detuvieran "esto solo terminara de una forma"

"no.. no, no, no, no digas eso, te llevaremos al campamento, ahí podré sanarte, yo solo…." Le gano la diarrea verbal, solo buscaba excusas para darle algún tipo de esperanza

"hoy ganamos… hoy ganamos la guerra.. es el principio del fin" seguía sonriendo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un medallón con una cadena el cual tenia grabado dos dragones negros "tómalo" se lo puso en la mano "solo lo tenia.. como amuleto, a ti si te protegerán"

"pero es de tu familia" miro para todas direcciones y le devolvió la mirada "tu debes dárselo, asi que solo resiste un poco mas"

"no frió, mi tiempo se acabó" le apretó el puño temblando "si quieres dáselo a mi hermano… dile que.. lo quiero" apretó los dientes con la boca cerrada forzando la sonrisa mientras su amigo empezaba a lagrimear

"no lo hagas.. e e este es el fin, tu lo dijiste se acabo no puedes.. no puedes irte ahora"

"frió " lo acerco al rostro "a pesar de lo que pienses.. tu… tu eres.. la mejor persona.. que he conocido" apretó con mas fuerza "busca a esa chica, vuelve con ella y se feliz… cof… esto no durara… mucho mas" reposo todo su cuerpo en el suelo "adiós ojos fríos… disfruta.. tu vida"

Era el fin, la mano se aflojo y sus ojos se cerraron

"no… no por favor NO! vamos" lo golpeaba en el pecho "vamos despierta, maldición!, vamos"

"AXOS!" grito desde su cama, había soñado ese momento que a pesar de que los años debieron corroerlo todavía quedaba latente

Se froto la cara como si quisiera quitarse algo, mas bien fue por reflejo el sueño se le había ido con ese momento tan oscuro que mas que una secuela de la guerra era un sentimiento de culpa.

Al sentarse sobre el colchón noto sus brazos tatuados, las rayas que normalmente se posan en ellos desde su nacimiento eran unidas una punta con la opuesta formando una sola línea zigzagueante que al llegar a una de sus manos terminan en la cabeza de un dragón, uno en cada brazo, idénticos a los del amuleto y ahora mas que para recordar su memoria lo hacían sentir culpa

_Si __tan __solo __hubiese __conocido__ esa __técnica_ sonaba en su cabeza, pero mientras una voz le decía que era su culpa otra lo confortaba diciéndole que no hubiera podido hacer nada, esta ultima fue la que lo termino convenciendo y aunque sea un poco le levanto el animo y le dio fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Era temprano, mas de lo que el hubiera preferido, pronto la ciudadela comenzaría su actividad normal y ese era el mejor momento para salir sin tanta agitación, apenas vistiéndose se dirigió al único lugar donde se puede ir a esa hora, la cocina. El gran pasillo estaba tan callado que un ligero escalofrió le recorrió el brazo, apenas sonaba el viento como si un fantasma volara buscando una victima, pero extrañamente otro sonido le llamó la atención.

En la gran herrería sonaba un sonido que intercalaba entre martilleo y el ruido que genera una roca rozando el acero, en efecto allí estaba un conejo con las orejas atadas hacia atrás y un parche en un ojo trabajando en una espada, lo llamaban cíclope y era un buen amigo de ojos fríos, en cierta manera

"buen día ciclo" le dijo acercándose

"hola frío" contesto sin detenerse " no es algo temprano para ti?"

"ña, no podía dormir, tu?"

"mas o menos lo mismo" levanto el arma y la sumergió en agua liberando vapor "comencé a trabajar con esta maldita ayer y le faltaba trabajo, apenas me dejo dormir así que me levante de la cama y seguí trabajándola" la retiro del agua y se preparo para afilarla, no sin antes cambiar de lugar el parche de su ojo, si genios es decorativo

"tanto te molesta esa cosa?, solo es un pedazo de acero, fúndela y empieza de nuevo"

"frío, mi padre era herrero, mi abuelo era herrero, igual que su padre, y su padre, y su padre antes que el, y sabes que consideramos importante en mi familia?" el tigre negó con la cabeza "hacer lo que se nos pide bien, si no se lima hasta la mas diminuta falla el trabajo queda inconcluso y lo que inicias lo terminas"

"hablas como mi padre"

"también es herrero?"

"no, es pescador"

"como sea" termino de afilarla "pruébala"

Dudoso tomo la espalda y empezó a moverla, agitarla y practicar ataques con ella, se quedo probándola un poco mas hasta que recordó que debía ir a la cocina así que se la devolvió e invento una critica medianamente razonable

"esta bien, a mi parecer esta bien"

"solo bien?, he trabajado esta espada desde pasada la medianoche y solo dices esta bien?" en reprocho

"sabes que las espadas no son lo mío, me voy a desayunar quieres algo?"

"no gracias" se dio vuelta dispuesto a seguir trabajando "solo un esta bien, por favor toda la noche con esto…." Murmuraba molesto mientras le sacaba una sonrisa al felino

No tuvo que caminar mucho mas para llegar a la cocina, normalmente ahí podían comer ejércitos enteros servidos por otro mucho mas grande de cocineras y meseras pero todo estaba vacío salvo por algunas personas dispersas por las mesas. La división entre el comedor y la zona de trabajo era dividida por puertas de madera común y silvestre, las atravesó ingresando a un lugar tibio lleno de aromas, comidas y grandes ollas que día a día alimentaba a los habitantes de la ciudadela.

Había pocas cocineras, el resto estaría durmiendo todavía, pero frío se acerco a una en particular, una garza que lavaba vegetales en una cubeta

"hola Min" le saludo sentándose sobre la mesa de al lado

"hola frío, no es algo temprano?"

"no tenia sueño"

"tuviste uno de esos sueños verdad?" le miro a la cara

"ah pues…" se resigno "soy tan obvio?"

"solo has venido a esta hora por dos razones: cuando tienes un sueño perturbador y en tus primeros días luego de la primera misión, y ya que has tenido diez no creo que sea por algo de misiones"

Se quedo algo estupefacto con toda su explicación

"sabes, serias una excelente psiquiatra si te lo propusieras"

"bueno" saco de la alacena una tasa y unas hierbas "alguien tiene que cuidar a los chicos" virtio la hierba en la taza la lleno con agua caliente "toma ese té, te tranquilizará"

"no estoy nervioso"

"no es opcional cielo"

Con una pequeña sonrisa empezó a beberlo, mientras tanto se quedaron hablando sobre diversas cosas, ella lavaba la verdura y el platicaba y platicaba

"tienes algo para desayunar?, lo que sea?" habiendo acabado el té

"tengo algo ideal para ti" se fue para el fondo de la cocina y a los cinco minutos volvió con un tazón de sopa o caldo y algo envuelto en tela

"esto es lo que creo que es?" le señalaba el misterioso empaque, la garza se limito a sonreír con obviedad, frío emocionado desenvolvió lo que era carne de vaca, sin dudarlo le dio una gran mordida masticando el manjar " eres la mejor"

" lo se, mastica con la boca cerrada"

"si mama" le dijo en tono infantil, al terminar la carne le siguió la sopa " y quienes son los que están sentados allá afuera?"

"son los nuevos asesinos, tuvieron su primera vez"

"parece que no les pego muy bien" termino el tazón

"mas?"

"no gracias, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por la comida hasta luego" le dijo mientras partía

"cuídate"

Pasaron unas horas en las cuales no sabia que hacer, por lo que le quedaba una cosa, meditar, volvió a su cuarto y durante horas se quedo meditando, reflexionando, pensando, no estaba haciendo lo del jarrón solo pensaba y se relajaba pero al su practica se vio cortada cuando golpearon a su puerta avisándole que el jefe quería verlo, no sabia que ese seria el inicio de su misión mas difícil y la ultima

"esto es simple, gente importante" decía taurus

"que no conocemos" acompaño ojos fríos

"quiere que unas personas muy peligrosas para sus intereses sean… como decirlo?"

" eliminadas?"

"exacto y quieren que tu seas el responsable"

"conozco a esa gente de casualidad?"

"no se de que hablas" dijo por un momento nervioso

"… me refiero al cliente" algo extrañado

"ah.. no no los conoces"

"bien, lo hiciste de nuevo" molesto " me vendiste"

"por el triple de lo que normalmente cuesta contratarte, tu lo hubieras negado?"

"por el triple…" pensó "como sea a quien debo matar?"

El toro guardo silencio articulando las palabras en su cabeza, se levanto del asiento y tomo aire

"mira, primero que nada quiero que sepas que entraron buscando al mejor asesino, y por eliminación eras tu"

"bueno…. Pero quien es el blanco?"

" te enojaras como conmigo pero te darás cuenta que eres el único apto para hacer esto, conoces tanto el entorno como a tus victimas, los tendrás servidos en bandeja de plata"

Sus palabras preocuparon al tigre, los indicios eran claros, lo vendió para ir al ultimo lugar al que iría

"taurus, dime que no es donde creo que es" amenazo algo nervioso

"valle de la paz" dejo a su hombre con la boca abierta "debes acabar con los importantes del templo de jade"

La reacción tardo en llegar en forma de enojo

"QUE!, como pudiste hacerme esto!"

"acaso que opción tenia, no iba a desperdiciar todo ese dinero"

"hubieras dicho que no!"

"no me vengas con eso, hasta recién decías que te hubieras vendido por el triple de lo que cuestas"

"PERO ESO ERA ANTES DE SABER QUE IRIA AL LUGAR QUE JURE NUNCA VOLVER!" se hizo un silencio "y que además te dije exclusivamente que nunca me enviaras ahí"

"pero ya esta hecho, que sugieres que haga siendo que no quieres ir"

"manda a otro sicario, toda esta montaña esta llena de ellos"

"no hay disponibles" el gato le respondió con una mirada de que lo tomaba de idiota " no hay nadie de tu altura disponible"

"que hay de Paiton?"

"se rompió una pierna"

"Sabian"

"esta en Mongolia"

"Raxus?"

"en el sudeste, mira se que no es algo fácil para ti pero eres el único capacitado para hacer esto"

"me estas pidiendo que me cargue al padre del kung fu y a su discípulo, y a los cinco furiosos" en reprocho clamado "mas allá de lo personal no pienso arriesgar mi vida por una bolsa de oro" se dirigía a la puerta "tendrás que cancelar"

"no, tendré que enviar a algún novato" hizo que se parara en seco

"no serias capaz…."

"son los únicos disponibles, si no vas tu enviare a algún novato"

"sin experiencia los harán pedazos" se dio vuelta protestándole

"entonces te sugiero que te prepares, si quieres llévate a alguien contigo…."

"me llevare a bronce y a plumas negras saldré mañana" volvió a irse hacia la puerta

"me parece bien"

"y taurus, esta será la ultima vez"

" je, lo hablaremos cuando vuelvas"

"claro, claro" salio cerrando la puerta "maldito idiota"

Horas después el gato estaba organizando sus cosas para la misión, esta vez no escatimaría en recursos, todo su arsenal estaría dispuesto a esto. En un momento dado entro bronce por la puerta, una serpiente color arenoso bronceado que le asomaban los colmillos

"contigo quería hablar" le dijo entrando a la habitación

"que sucede?" contesto sin detener sus preparativos

"cuando me avisaron que tendría que salir contigo y con Hanzo pensé que incluso podría ser algo bueno, pero cuando escuche que íbamos al valle de la paz pues, me preocupe por ti"

" por mi?, oh bronce yo estoy bien, es una simple infiltración no será nada"

"a mi no me engañas frio, los dos sabemos lo que esa aldea, en especial ese templo significa para ti, lo unico que quiero saber es si crees que puedes hacerlo" el gato iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido "y me refiero a que no terminara en una masacre, puedes hacerlo?"

En vez de contestar se acerco al armario y saco del mismo sus armas predilectas, un juego de tonfas de hierro, en vez de ser un mazo de madera poseían una hoja de espada. Las vio detenidamente, desenvaino una de ellas haciendo notar el detalle de un dragon en la hoja, sabiendo lo que significaba tanto la situación como esas armas sabia que eran perfectas para la ocasión

"si, puedo hacerlo" envaino el arma y la apoyo en la cama

"oigan chicos, alguien me explicaría por que hay tanto alboroto aquí?" ese era plumas negras, también llamado hanzo, un halcón negro

"mañana nos vamos al valle de la paz, debemos eliminar a los grandes del templo de jade"

"dime que estas bromeando"

"no, no con el trabajo, descansen, vayan a dormir y acumulen energía yo los llamaré "sin mas preámbulo se fueron, inmediatamente el frío cerro la puerta "volveré, volveré a la boca del lobo"

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**ATERRIZAJE**

* * *

><p>La guerra civil china fue una guerra en la que combatieron facciones militares rebeldes en contra del orden autocrático del emperador y las fuerzas del ejército imperial chino.<p>

La guerra duro casi tres años con el triunfo del imperio pero con grandes costos. Las bajas de ambos se contaban en miles y hubo abusos de autoridad por parte de ambos bandos, particularmente en el lado imperial, el cual reclutaba simples campesinos o simples ilusos que buscaban nuevas oportunidades a través de la vida militar. La mayoría de estos sirvieron de carne de cañón.

En la última gran batalla se dio la recta final a la que parecía una victoria definitiva, pero los combates cerrados y escaramuzas continuaban contra las fuerzas rebeldes que se negaban a retroceder o rendirse. En estas escaramuzas rara vez se tomaban prisioneros pero se hacia.

Ojos fríos fue uno de los últimos prisioneros de la guerra, siendo capturado como soldado después de dos años de combate, y ese seria apenas el menor de sus problemas.

Una gran cantidad de prisioneros imperiales se encontraban en un valle vigilados por los soldados enemigos, Frío se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los brazos entre sus rodillas procurando distanciarse de sus compañeros. No conocía a nadie y muchos eran fervientes seguidores del emperador, lo mejor era alejarse de esos locos para evitar problemas, pero cruelmente los problemas lo buscaban a el.

Su ligera paz fue interrumpida por un buey y un leopardo, este ultimo un aparente oficial importante

"es este señor" le dijo el buey a su superior

"ya veo" respondió el felino y después dirigió su mirada al tigre "que clase de rallado termina como soldado raso?"

El prisionero le dirigió la mirada y le respondió

"uno con problemas de conducta?" mentira

"no lo creo" caminaba a su alrededor "tu uniforme esta muy gastado, tiene por lo menos un par de años, e insisto es imposible que un rayado pelee por tanto tiempo sin ser ascendido" lo miraba de forma especulativa

"que quiere que le diga?, tengo muy mala suerte" con total serenidad

"si, mala suerte. Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto tajante el leopardo

"quete" el oficial lo miro sin entender " que te importa?"

"pues… bastante, rayado" eso era molesto "porque estoy seguro que no eres un soldadito mas, no, seguro te deshiciste de tus insignias antes de que te capturáramos, verdad?" sonrisa cruel

"por que haría eso?... manchado" devolución

"porque debes estar lleno de secretos, creíste que no me daría cuenta de que eres alguien importante?, eres el único tigre que hemos capturado y a los tuyos siempre les dan puestos importantes"

"mi especie no tiene nada que ver"

" claro que tiene que ver, los tuyos solo viven para pelear, pasaron toda su vida peleando, conquistando, imponiéndose" hizo una pausa "aun que… je je .. los roles están invertidos, tu estas a mis pies ahora"

"estoy a tus pies?" una ligera riza "la única razón por la que podría estar a tus pies en este mismo momento es porque no tengo ganas de levantarme y romperte los dientes niño"

"niño yo?, soy un coronel, mientras yo tengo mi propia tienda de suelo de madera tu debes dormir en un charco de lodo, mientas yo tengo tres comidas al día tu solo comes las sobras de mis sirvientes, es a lo que se relegan no solo los de tu rango, sino a toda tu sucia y moribunda especie" su prisionero frunció el seño "puede que antes a los tuyos les hacían reverencias pero ahora y mañana ustedes vivirán como nuestros esclavos sucios rayados de…"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el prisionero se levanto de un salto desmayando y quitándole un mazo al buey, con el mismo golpeo fuertemente al leopardo en el rostro haciendo que se cayera sin noquearlo, cuando reacciono vio que el tigre se le acercaba a paso fiero con el arma ligeramente ensangrentada, le había hecho sangrar por la comisura del labio y el joven coronel retrocedía arrastrándose con miedo

"de no ser por mi especie la tuya ni siquiera existiría!" fallo un mazazo a la tierra "ustedes siempre nos pidieron socorro y después nos apuñalaban por la espalda!" le pisa la cola deteniéndolo

"soldados!" gritaba el leopardo "sol…" es tomado del rostro haciendo que cierre la boca y es colocado a escasos centímetros del rostro del tigre

"yo no juzgo a los tuyos, tu, yo, y los leones somos de una misma familia, pero lo que no soporto es a los pomposos militares como tu pedazo de basura!" suelta el mazo y le da un gancho izquierdo en la boca del estomago y lo arroja al suelo, justo a un charco de barro

El acobardado oficial ve los frutos de sus insultos y humillaciones, su enemigo abrió las manos extendiendo las garras y emitiendo un ligero gruñido ascendente. Deseoso de desatar su ira sobre el ya sangrante leopardo fue tomado por la espalda por un soldado rinoceronte que acudió al alboroto, este lo abrazo por la espalda inmovilizando sus brazos pero esto no era fácil ya que ojos fríos se agitaba para todos lados, en medio de este agite logra golpearlo con su nuca desorientando a su captor por una fracción de segundo y haciendo que caiga de espalda aun siendo sometido.

Cuando finalmente se libera otro rinoceronte acude a la riña pero esta vez el tigre reacciona y traba sus manos con las de el y comienzan a forcejear, por momentos el rino parece ejercer mas fuerza sobre su adversario haciendo que este se incline para abajo, sin embargo ojos fríos no se dejaría vencer.

Clavo las garras de sus pies en la tierra y equilibró la fuerza de ambos, apretó con mas fuerza las manos de su oponente y lentamente lo hacia retroceder hasta que de un envión se lanza por debajo, entre las piernas del rinoceronte, y con este impulso hace que el uni cuerno de una vuelta en el aire y caiga de espalda- el puente invertido- rápidamente se para y le quita la primer arma que ve en el derrotado, la cual resulto ser una katana, en ese momento un tercero acude a la riña, un lobo con una larga hacha de guerra.

Este lanzo un feroz ataque contra el felino quien bloqueo el arma con la misma, por un momento cruzan miradas gruñéndose intensamente y haciendo ojos fríos el rugido mas fuerte empuja al adversario y propicia rápidos y certeros cortes en las piernas, y en el brazo de su oponente dejándolo herido en el suelo, hastiado tira el arma al suelo

"VAMOS! QUIEN SIGUE?" gritó a los soldados temerosos que no se atrevían a enfrentarlo "QUE ESPERAN? ADELANTE! YA NO ME IMPORTA!, ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTA PORQUERIA DE GUERRA VAMOS!" nadie se acercaba "BOLA DE COBARDES!, TODOS USTEDES, MONTON DE…"

Alguien se le había acercado por detrás y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, cayó desmayado al suelo, lentamente se le fueron acercando entre ellos el leopardo ligeramente herido

"ningún soldado raso pelea así" se limito a decir

No era un soldado corriente.

* * *

><p><em>Entre los sicarios hay un código, ligeras normas tanto de convivencia como de conducta que garantizan el respeto entre miembros de dicha profesión como también instruyen sobre las actitudes que un asesino debía tomar frente a situaciones complicadas o determinadas personas, sean clientes, objetivos o civiles inocentes.<em>

_No siempre es respetado pero hay una regla que nunca ha sido violada: jamás delatar a un compañero sicario. Normalmente utilizan alias o apodos que ellos mismos inventan para proteger su identidad, suelen ser palabras o frases que los definen, simples palabras que en uno u otro idioma tienen un significado como también pueden no significar nada._

_Los pocos casos __en los que asesinos usaron su verdadero nombre fue cuando estos _pertenecían a grandes y respetados clanes, un buen ejemplo de ello es en el caso de los mandalorianos, descendientes de cazadores que, bajo el liderazgo de Mandalor el Primero, desarrollaron un concepto alrededor de la cacería y la profesión de sicario/mercenario,en el cual se las veía como ocupaciones dignas y honorables. También impulsaron el ideal de una nación multiracial soberana _unida por una cultura propia que giraba entorno a la cacería y al servicio mercenario individual_.  
><em>__  
>Con el paso del tiempo este concepto se expandió hasta finalmente tener tanto un idioma propio como una nación soberana con un territorio propio.<em>

_Entre los elementos mas característicos de los mandalorianos, a parte de su labor de mercenarios, es que, siempre que entablan algún tipo de combate esconden su rostro con una mascara de hierro o acero hecha y personalizada por su usuario, y su "armadura invisible", una vestimenta que ofrece tanto protección como un sistema de armamento temible que puede ir desde armas blancas hasta explosivos o venenos, el cual siempre permanece oculto a simple vista. Un ejemplo muy conocido es el brazalete mandaloriano._

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ido de cobras**

Cuando se desperto, no podia evitar sentirse algo nervioso, eso ya era indicio de que las cosas saldrian mal, se sento al pie de la cama y trato de relajarse.

_será la ultima vez, los novatos no sobrevivirían. Esto es personal._

Esa era la razón definitiva, esa pequeña cuestion que hacia que su subconsciente lo motivara a realizar la peligrosa labor, habia cuentas pendientes, cosas que enmendar.

Con mejor animo se levantó para vestirse, camisa marrón con mangas largas y pantalones azul marino, simple y casual, algo de abrigo para ocultar las tonfas en su espalda y listo. Solo quedaba el bolso que habia preparado la noche anterior el cual dejó en el armario, al abrirlo de par en par le dio un ligero shock, en las puertas estaban los banderines que le obsequiaron los diversos pelotones que habia entrenado, de diferentes colores y simbolos muy distintos, algunos con letras chinas y otros con animales agresivos o caricaturescos.

En el fondo del armario sus pocos pergaminos de técnicas y movimientos, otros de literatura clásica y algo mas atrás sus diversas armas y trajes.

Antes de que la depresión lo aplacara tomo el bolso y cerró inmediatamente las puertas, de lo que no se habia dado cuenta es que habia empacado en un bolso viejo el cual no usó en mucho tiempo pero eso es otra historia. Cuando se dispuso a cruzar la puerta nuevamente volvio a sentirse nervioso, una extraña sensacion en las rodillas insinuaban que padecia de algun temor pero no temblaban, estaba nervioso mentalmente, inseguro, intranquilo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que lo calmase, hasta que sin mas remedio recurrió a un viejo consejo: "_cuando tengas miedo, reza"_.  
>A pesar de que muchos sicarios pensaban que no tenian dios ya que este no los perdonaria, ojos frios tenia ciertas creencias religiosas a las que recurria en momentos dificiles, aun que era en raras ocasiones y el no era un devoto.<p>

Dejo el bolso en el piso y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo a la vez que con la otra pierna apoyaba la planta del pie, puso su puño en la palma de su otra mano rodeandolo ligeramente, cerró los ojos.

"(suprema eminencia, gran creador de la vida en este mundo, te pido tu apoyo y auxilio)" en su lengua nativa, pensó un poco sus palabras y continuó "(se que mis acciones no podrían coincidir con tu sagrada voluntad, y que no puedo convencerte de que me perdones, pero te suplico, ayúdame en la jornada que se me avecina, dame a mi y a mis compañeros la fuerza y la voluntad para seguir adelante. Por favor)" respiro hondamente e inhalo con suavidad "( gracias por escucharme, gloria a ti y a tu reino, protege a tu progimo, gracias)".

Ahora que estaba menos nervioso sentia que quizas tendria una oportunidad, cuando abrio la puerta noto que bronce ya lo estaba esperando afuera, su mirada destilaba calma y seriedad quizas hasta una postura madura, por alguna razon se quedaron quietos viendose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que frio tomó la iniciativa.

"andando" se puso a caminar

"si" contesto la serpiente y reptando ligeramente rapido se subio al hombro derecho del felino "si morimos juro que te hare pedazos en el otro lado"

"si morimos, será peleando" respondio tajante el tigre

"seguro" dijo por lo bajo, no habia reaccionado como esperaba, penso algo que decir para bajar la tensión "y tu moriras virgen" en tono burlon

"..." lo miro de reojo "pero no habré debutado con una anciana" con el mismo tono y una sonrisa picara

"jeje" al fin pudo sonreir " empate?" pregunto de manera simpatica

"empate" en sus mismos terminos. siguió caminando con su colega en el hombro en silencio a la vez que las pequeñas risas se desvanecian, siguio avanzando y avanzando y.. "no se lo digas a Hanzo" le dijo a Bronce

Unos cuantos metros después llegaron a la puerta principal, allí se encontraba plumas negras posado sobre una mesa hablando con Saigo, la anciana cabra encargada de la puerta.

"ya era hora" reclamo el ave "quien se quedo dormido?"

"ninguno de los dos" respondió el tigre "trajiste la información?"

"aquí sobre la mesa" señaló un gran mapa del valle y otros papeles con anotaciones "lo estuve viendo con Saigo y las cosas no pintan bien"

" no hay muchos caminos de salida, casi te diría que solo uno les puede servir y es el de la calle principal" agregó el anciano "comparamos con nuestros recursos y no hay ningún tipo de apoyo en kilómetros de distancia, refugios, doctores, armas, inteligencia e información, nada"

"Ni siquiera espías entre los aldeanos?" preguntó ojos fríos

"nada de nada frió, esta es una zona roja, pueden entrar pero estarán solos"

"no seria la primera vez, hay logística de los blancos?"

"algo hay" se acerca las pequeñas notas "el insecto es de una aldea cercana, tenia problemas de impaciencia pero logro superarlos y tiene suficiente fuerza como para levantar animales grandes"

"con animales grandes te refieres a…."

"toros, rinos, bueyes, gorilas, animales grandes"

"eso es malo"

"pero no deja de ser un insecto" mencionó bronce "yo hasta podría tragármelo "

"cierto, nuestra única ventaja es su tamaño, ya lo veremos, que mas?"

"el pájaro" continuó la cabra "ex conserje de una academia importante, lo entrenaron allí y luego se fue al templo de jade, es bueno volando y esas cosas pero se lo describe como débil en su fisonomía y no tan hábil en tierra, manténganlo alejado del cielo y quizás puedan derrotarlo" cambió de notas "la víbora viene de una familia de maestros que pelean con veneno pero ella nació sin colmillos por lo tanto depende de habilidades convencionales"

"yo la vi primero" exclamó cómicamente el reptil

"nadie te lo cuestiona bronce" igual de cómico

"es perfecta" entre ligeros suspiros y con una voz que fingía la de un enamoradizo "una pequeña y joven mujer, sin colmillos, indefensa ante los peligros del mundo esperando a su caballero para que la salve" culminaba con la cola en alto simulando una mano en alto en pose poética

"el sexo te quemó el cerebro, además esta damisela indefensa ha roto mas huesos de los que podrías imaginar"

"y además lista para la pelea" voz aguda ligeramente afeminada

"ya cállate"

"por que?" aun aguda

"caballeros" exclama Saigo "no me estoy poniendo mas joven"

"lo siento Saigo" dijo bronce con voz normal "continua"

"…." toma nuevamente los papeles "el simio es de la aldea, en un principio aprendió a pelear solo y después la gran tortuga lo llevo a su templo, se lo cataloga como ágil, sabe pelear con sus cuatro extremidades, peligroso si se lo enfrenta cara a cara pero algunos analistas consideran que solo mientras tenga los pies en la tierra representará un riesgo"

"lo levantamos en el aire, lo dejamos caer, algunos golpes y listo" opina Hanzo

"esa es una buena idea, por ultimo y no menos importante esta la gata, alias rayada alias..." se acerca al papel tratando de distinguir las letras "engendro del demonio"

"en serio?"

"si, aquí lo dice frió" le señala la línea y retoma la lectura "creció huérfana en un orfanato, temida por el resto de los niños, fuerza monstruosa ya desde muy pequeña . Adoptada, criada y entrenada desde los cinco años por el mismísimo maestro Shifu, considerada su mejor discípulo"

"entonces es la nueva carne de cañón de Shifu" acotó ojos fríos "alguna desventaja a nuestro favor?"

"según la información, nada"

"entonces la rayada es la mas peligrosa de los furiosos" dijo la serpiente

"si, pero si fue entrenada desde hace tanto tiempo por Shifu, y sabiendo lo que paso con su ultimo discípulo estrella, podemos suponer que fue estricto con ella, tal vez allá heridas emocionales que nunca le sanaron" dijo el felino

"como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" le preguntó el ave

"es una niña excluida, quiere una familia, quiere ser feliz, le pasa todo lo contrario y se convierte en un monstruo sin alma con el corazón roto y sin alegría, encaja perfectamente"

"y se te ocurrió todo eso en dos minutos?"

"no es la primera vez que oigo de la maestra tigresa, su vida esta llena de rumores y verdades tristes, es lógico que ella sea así realmente"

"concuerdo con frío" dijo la cabra "no seria la primera vez que sucediera algo así"

"gracias por apoyarme Saigo" mira directo al pájaro burlándose de el

"eso es todo lo que hay, de la tortuga y de Shifu no hay nada así que dejen de perder el tiempo y váyanse de una vez"

"es verdad, vámonos" e inmediatamente el gran gato se dirige a la puerta al mismo tiempo Hanzo se posa sobre su hombro izquierdo

"gracias por todo Saigo" le dice bronce y se apresura para ir junto a sus compañeros

La cabra a paso lento se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, un gran portón de madera cubierto de acero, con una pequeña llave abre un intrincado cerrojo que luego de diversos craqueteos abre las puertas de par en par dejando que una fuerte corriente de nieve entre y golpe directamente en sus caras. Con un paso lento provocado por la intensidad de las ráfagas de aire el sicario y sus colegas salen afuera, entre las múltiples montañas y por un fugaz momento pensaron que en alguna de ellas estaba Chor Ghom.

El felino dio la vuelta y saludo con la mano al anciano, este se limito a responder con humildad conjurando palabras que llamaran a su suerte

"buena caza" dicho esto las puertas se cerraron

* * *

><p>Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, un antiguo y sabio maestro se encontraba en una profunda calma, completamente en paz con el ambiente que lo rodeaba expandió su mente para poder ver mas alla de lo banal y terrenal, lo físico y emocional. En otras palabras estaba meditando.<p>

Exploraba el futuro que le depararía a su gente, con paciencia intachable vio como una cortina de humo negro se abalanzaba sobre su aldea, esta cortina se movía a gran velocidad, imparable, furiosa, lentamente tomaba una forma cuadrúpeda, parecía un animal corriendo en cuatro patas, después le salieron ojos amarillos y luego dientes afilados que brillaban como la plata bien pulida.

Esta figura dio un gran salto en su carrera y en el aire se expandió en una gran nube de tormenta que pareció cubrir todo el poblado, pero de repente una fuerte y poderosa luz salio de la nada disipando la niebla.

La segunda figura estaba erguida, aunque no se le pudiera poner el nombre de un animal era uno grande y valiente que brillaba con un color e intensidad similar a la del sol. Valientemente la segunda desafiaba a la primera quien también se encontraba erguida en frente del gran héroe pero a diferencia de este la malvada presencia seguía hecha de humo pero poseía una forma mas felina, esta se abalanzó de un salto sobre el héroe iracundo y rugiendo con salvajismo, pero el héroe se quedo quieto hasta que el adversario alcanzo la altura máxima en su salto. Entonces la figura luminosa lanzo un puño poderoso en dirección del malvado, de dicho puño se desprendió un rayo de energía en forma de dragón el cual envolvió a la oscuridad y la hizo desaparecer.

El maestro respiró aliviado al ver que la luz venció a tan temible oscuridad, la figura luminosa se veía feliz y contenta por cinco exactos minutos hasta que vio una nueva figura.

Esta a diferencia de la primera era gris clara, parecía una llama sin puntas y venía a paso lento y tranquilo, sin embargo la luz sentía un extraño mal sobre la nueva figura al igual que el maestro que observaba en silencio.

La figura gris dio muestra de tener ojos también amarillos pero estos parecían estar inyectados con un iris rojo que, si bien tenían un gesto agresivo, el resto del rostro no lucia enojado. Se siguió moviendo hasta que al llegar al bosque simplemente desapareció, se desvaneció como un fantasma pero el héroe sabia que esa forma de energía seguía allí. Treinta segundos clavados después el espectro salio disparado hacia el cielo a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la altura y el sol, el guerrero trato de buscarlo pero era cegado por los rayos de dicha figura amarilla.

Diez segundos después divisó un pequeño punto que venia en picada hacia el haciéndose cada vez mas grande. Cuando lo pudo ver claramente el espectro tenia forma de….. GRULLA?, era una grulla totalmente gris en dirección hacia el guerreo luminoso. Asimilando la situación el héroe se preparó para el combate, lo que no esperaba era que cuando el ave estaba prácticamente sobre el, esta cambio de forma y se convirtió en un simio, anonadado a penas pudo defenderse y detener los ataques de su oponente.

Decidido a detenerlo a toda costa lo atacó como a la figura oscura usando su "golpe de dragón". Su adversario detuvo el puño con las dos manos, lo cual hizo que saliera volando, pero dio una voltereta en el aire y callo de pie y al aterrizar tenia una forma felina, de brazos largos y mirada seria.

Cruzaron las miradas analizándose mutuamente y planteando estrategias, la figura actuó primero lanzándose contra el héroe que ya estaba listo para recibirlo pero nuevamente cambio de forma y se convirtió en un pequeño insecto que atacaba a gran velocidad realizando ágiles y erráticos movimientos.

El guerrero sin resistir mucho mas paso a la defensiva y en un momento en el que su adversario bajo la guardia lo empujo para tratar de librarse de el. El pequeño artrópodo fue despedido en el aire pero tampoco iba a rendirse asi que nuevamente tomo una forma diferente.

El héroe sintió que algo escamoso se aferraba a su brazo, no era sorpresa que su contrincante tomara la forma de un reptil, para ser exacto una serpiente. Esta trato de morder al iluminado pero ya no había forma de sorprender al poderoso guerrero. El iluminado juntó energías de lo más profundo de si mismo y la libero de su cuerpo en una gran explosión de poder.

La víbora se percato de esta maniobra y se soltó rápidamente del brazo de su rival, tomo forma felina de nuevo y enfrento la onda expansiva.

Cuando se disipó un poco el polvo tanto el héroe como el maestro vieron impresionados que: el espectro no solo sobrevivió a tan poderoso ataque sino que también lo resistió solo con cruzar los brazos en equis frente a su cabeza sin que estos tuvieran una sola marca.

Cruzaron miradas nuevamente y la esencia gris se acomodo nuevamente en una posición firme e intimidatoria, dejo ver sus brazos y como de estos se formaban líneas horizontales negras que los recorrían a lo largo mientras que de su cabeza una mancha también negra que parecía una punta similar a la de una lanza se generaba en el centro de su cabeza. Las marcas eran acompañadas por sus ojos amarillos con iris roja.

El héroe se puso en posición de combate mientras energía pura de luz lo rodeaba y fortalecía.

El espectro movió sus brazos de manera coreográfica y de entre sus dedos se formaban rayos eléctricos que lo rodeaban y al ponerse en una posición de pelea estos se posaban a lo largo de sus brazos.

Cruzaron miradas una ultima vez y uno salto sobre el otro chocando y generando una luz cegadora que encandilo al maestro y lo forzó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente estaba en el salón de su templo, en el presente, en su propio plano físico, recordó lo que vio y lo tomo como una premonición.

_"va a escapar"_

_"relámpago. Ya era hora de que regresaras"_

CONTINUARA


End file.
